Buu's True Reincarnation
by SpiritualSaber86
Summary: Majin Buu has escaped death by goku's spirit bomb, he has opened a dimensional rift, and has traveled to the Shinobi Nations. His reign of terror was supposed to begin anew, however Buu has never met a shinobi. Uub was supposed to become buus rebirth, however fate changes like the wind, and a new wind has blown right over young Naruto's Head, prepare for Buu's True Reincarnation.
1. Death of Fear

Buu's True Reincarnation

Chapter One: The Death of Fear

HEY GUYS, I'M BACK, AND TO CELEBRATE, I'M STARTING A NEW STORY, SO LET'S GET INTO IT.

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo_" INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT** "SPIRIT/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS**_" SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

Two titans were clashed in a duel of fate. One, a Saiyan, gentle in nature. The other, a being of pure destruction, created by an evil wizard. Between them, a massive sphere of energy, created from the power of all live in their universe

It appeared as if the sphere would hit the spiky haired warrior, a menacing grin found its way upon the pink visage of the creature. Its victory was assured, the saiyan's power was depleted, and it had an infinite source of energy. However the tired look in the saiyan's eye snapped back into focus, he was reinvigorated.

A pause pierced the air, and suddenly the Saiyan started to speak

"It looks like it's the end of the road, Buu. It's a darn shame… Maybe you'll come back someday, a-as a better person, I hope. I'd like that." The Saiyan smirked as he kept pushing the Spirit bomb toward the menace that was Majin Buu. "Maybe we'll have a little one-on-one." The Saiyan named Son Goku gave the pink terror a salute.

"_**Adios, I'll be waiting for you, Majin Buu."**_

And with that farewell, Goku gave a final heave, and with everything he had, struck the evil Buu with the Culmination of the universe's power. The great sphere then expanded, swallowing up the greatest threat that the universe had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Majin Buu could not fathom the pain that it was receiving, in all its millions of years of existence; it had never once felt an ounce of pain. The pink terror's unstable mind thought quickly of how it could escape death, however could not find any.

Majin Buu then screamed to the heavens as it was seemingly swallowed up as the sphere expanded. The screeching grew louder, and the air seemed to warp around him, but Majin Buu paid it No mind. The pain was too excruciating for it to think.

Then the air around him seemed to shatter, opening into a gaping darkness. This seemed to snap Buu out of his pain filled nightmare, it also jogged a memory; it remembered being trapped in an alternate dimension with no way to escape, it remembered yelling, wanting to get out, and it happened. An exit formed, just for him.

The childlike Buu smirked as he entered the vortex, leaving his pain behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

October 10th, Elseware.

Minato Namikaze, felt dread as he looked on at the freed Nine-Tailed Fox, His son's birthday had already been marked with death and fear, now as he formed the signs for the Reaper Death Seal, he knew that this day would mark the birth of the Third Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails.

Suddenly, as he was forming the last hand-signs, for the jutsu a purple vortex opened in the sky. What looked like a pink child fell from it. Minato watched as the child righted itself in midair floating. It was f-flying.

He watched in confusion as the pink kid looked about, seemingly confused, before locking eyes on the Nine-tails. The child then grinned insanely, and formed… a pink Rasengan! Minato was shocked, however his shock tripled when the pink child then threw the orb. The hand sized sphere whizzed through the air and hit the Nine-Tailed Fox in the head. With a combination of a sickening crunch and a blast of fire, the Nine-tails fell, headless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Majin Bu Cackled insanely as its newest victim fell. It felt the power that the creature put out, it wanted that power, and it needed it. Buu noticed the creature's head start to regenerate. The Pink terror then ripped its own arm off, it then threw the appendage at the red-furred fox. The arm then became thick and blobby. It expanded, swallowing up the beast with nine tails. The blob of pink than contracted and flew to Buu, getting absorbed into the Pink terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Minato looked on, fear and shock coursing through his body; this creature had just beheaded the greatest Tailed Beast, and now threw its arm, which in turn absorbed the Nine-Tails. He watched as the huge wad of pink shrunk, then zoomed to the now one armed being, its grin growing as the blob was absorbed into it.

Then the earth started to rumble, winds roared to life and animals in the nearby forest darted away. Minato looked from the village to the forest, looking for the source of the anomaly. Then a huge sense of dread came over him. His gaze locked on the Pink creature, its visage locked in an insane smirk. Was it him, or was the creature getting a bit bigger, now its little antenna split into nine longer ones. Whisker marks appeared on its cheeks, like the ones on his newborn son. Its musculature grew in size. Its eyes, that once had black sclera with red circular irises, now featured an orange slit in the pupils. This new creature was also far more powerful than its predecessor. It was now stronger than the Nine-Tailed Fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The newly transformed Majin buu gazed at itself. The Nine-Tails held more than just power, it held knowledge and experience with the now second source of energy called chakra. While not as powerful as Ki, its versatility more than made up for it, it could form itself into the elements, weapons and could even manipulate space and time. The power it now possessed could also complement its Ki, by combining both energies; it could destroy solar systems, whole galaxies, even. Majin Buu's insane laughter grew in intensity, however, its evil mirth was cut short as it heard two words that would end its existence and usher in a new power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Reaper Death Seal Complete… forgive me, Naruto, this is the only way!"

Minato looked behind himself and saw the visage of the Ghostly Reaper. In its maw was a gleaming dagger. A silhouette of Minato chained to its ghostly hands. Slowly the Reaper's hand drew the dagger, its hand buried itself into Minato's back, and he gave a gasp as he felt the hand slip through his body. The hand then rocketed at the pink terror. It entered the blobbish nightmare, but found no soul, it could not seal the creature without an anchor, it then found the remnants of the Nine-Tails, while the soul was fragmented and would never have conscience thought, it would suffice to anchor the power of the pink creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Majin Buu could only look on in terror as it felt its power, and knowledge drain away to nothing. It watched as the ghostly hand left its body, a pinkish-orange orb; its power, in its grasp. He, at that moment felt weak, it then looked to its own hand. Buu's eyes widened, the hand once pink and elastic, was grayish black, its fingers crumbling into nothing. It looked to its torso, and saw the same thing, blackish elastic, crumbling to nothingness.

And with a final gust of wind, the terror, that had lasted millennia, crumbled into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato, watched as the pink creature crumbled away. However, a cry of pain alerted him of his son's fate. He turned just in time to see the Reaper place the orb of nightmarish power into his newborn son. Minato, then witnessed for the second time that night, a transformation; first naruto's skin darkened slightly, taking on a dark pink hue. His whisker marks thinned, and became less defined. His son's hair once short and spiky; now held nine small tails of blonde hair. Minato watched as his son's eyes opened, he witnessed Naruto's sparkling blue eyes, darkened, into a lush sapphire; a crystal blue slit pierced his pupils. He then took notice of his son's newly developed muscles bulge just slightly.

Then suddenly the crying stopped and Naruto looked into his father's eyes, deep cerulean blue, meeting crystal sapphire.

Minato, then gazed at his beloved wife's still body, he slowly picked her up and brought her to their son's bed, and laid her beside him, she had fallen earlier in battle with the Nine-tails, her energy depleted to nothing, until she fell unconscious. He gently shook her, waking her to be with their son, one last time, as a family,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina Uzumaki blearily opened her eyes, and came upon Minato shaking her. She looked around for the Nine-Tails, but found nothing but a scarred battlefield. She then heard Minato speak.

"Kushi, thank kami you're awake!"

"M-Minato, what's going on, where is the Nine-tails? I-I don't understand."

Minato began to explain the bizarre series of events that played out. How he was about to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into Naruto, how a mysterious portal appeared, and how a pink creature appeared, absorbed the Nine-tails, and transformed into a creature with a devastating power. How he had no choice but to seal the creature into Naruto. And finally how; without its power the creature disintegrated. He then explained that he wanted to give her a chance to see him one last time, for they both knew that their time was almost up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was going on, the Reaper looked on as mother and father spent their last moments on the earth gazing at their son. The young human turned Majin slept on unaware that he was about to become an orphan

Minato looked at his hand; he knew he didn't have long. "Kushina, we don't have very much time, if there is anything you would like to say to Naruto, now's the time."

"Yes, you're right. Naruto, don't be a picky eater. Eat heartily, so you can grow strong! And don't stay up late, get enough sleep, take a bath every day, and keep warm. Make friends, you don't need a lot, just a few true friends you can really trust. And while I was never good at it myself, study hard and practice your ninjutsu. Remember, everyone has things their good at, and things they're not, so if you have a hard time, don't let it get you down. Respect your Teachers at the academy. Oh, and be wary of the three vices for a ninja, money, alcohol, and women, especially women, and speaking of women; watch out for jiraiya-sensei. Naruto, my Naruto, you'll experience hard and even painful times, but remember to be yourself, have dreams, and have the confidence to make those dreams come true. I wish, with all my heart that I could stay with you, I love you so much, my precious Naruto." "M-Minato, I'm sorry, I spent all that time talking." Minato gazed affectionately at her; he then looked over to his son and spoke.

"_**Naruto, as your father, listen to your motor-mouthed mother."**_

And with that Minato and Kushina Namikaze, passed on, confident that their son would live on, a true Namikaze.

Ladies and gentleman,

I SpiritualSaber86, hereby calls the first chapter of my new story closed

This is an idea I got after watching, the dbz episode**: the Spirit bomb triumphs**, or something like that. I thought about the time super buu was trapped in the Hyperbolic time chamber, he threw a conniption and was able to escape, well here is the same scenario, buu about to die, throws a conniption and gets sent to the Naruto world. For those who think that TFBTS is to fluffy, this will have mostly action, with a little fluff, hey I'm a fluffy guy, big whoop wanna fight about it

Spiritual Saber86 : So, whatcha think

Goku: Aww, little babies, aww.

SpritualSaber86: What do you think of the story?

Goku: I liked the fighting, but I loved the babies, aww. \

SpiritualSaber86: Do you have babies on the brain?

Goku: Uhhm. I don't see one (tries to look at the top of head)

SpiritualSaber86: Ughh, why do I even bother?

Remember until Bob Barker dies, have your pets spayed or neutered

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODEH


	2. Rebirth

BTR: Chapter Two: Rebirth

Welcome guys to chapter two of Buu's True Reincarnation

Don't expect this rate of updates, I am being held against my will… Shhh, I can't say anymore, just know this chapter is being typed under duress.

Before I get into the Chappie I want to thank each and every one of you. Your reviews have been outstanding, I just read my emails and man there were a lot of reviews. Many of them wishing me well. So thanks to all who wished me the best.

To those that are wondering, I didn't earn enough to open a bakery by myself, but my father-in-law came through in the clutch. He loaned my wife and me the same amount of money I had saved and we are in the process of buying a premises.

Now usually I would put a review here and answer a question but at the time I'm writing this I don't have any for this story. So next chapter will have two reviews in my review corner, so review, make them long and don't skimp on the advice, I believe I'm getting better, but it's you guy's that give me the feedback to better myself.

And of course thanks again.

Without further ado

Chapter Two

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo_" INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT** "SPIRIT/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS**_" SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

XXSix Years LaterXX

It had been six years since the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself. Six years since little Naruto Uzumaki became an orphan. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had retaken the chair of leadership, after Minato's sacrifice, and he had already made mistakes. The First was assuming that young Naruto was the Nine-Tails prison, the second was announcing this assumption to the village, and the third and final mistake was leaving the young Majin to the lions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki, only six years into his young life, had already experienced pain; both physical and emotional. The young hybrid, had been beaten and abused, he was malnourished and thin. He was spat on, ridiculed and ignored. Unlike his predecessor; who hadn't experienced pain until the end of his life, young Naruto's existence was fraught with it. The Third Hokage had tried his best to keep the boy safe, however not every part of the Leaf Village's legislative branch shared his efforts. One such party was the Civilian Council: a key piece of the village's governing body; they made up half of the esteemed High Council. The other half was the Shinobi Council; this half was made up of the heads of the ninja clans that made the Leaf their home, and while the Shinobi Council was in favor of Naruto's existence, the Civilian Council was not. They believed him to be a menace to their society, a reincarnation of the fox spirit that had attacked them. They were not alone in this belief; many of the leaf shared this view, even some shinobi. Yet not all were against him, the majority of the ninja corps supported the fledgling Majin. Even some of the civilians saw through the propaganda of hatred, and saw a young boy, weird looking but caring and innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alas, the winds of fate, though sometimes soft and gentle, can outperform the strongest hurricane. And so it was on little Naruto's sixth birthday; the young boy was walking home after a day of training. The young child's greatest goal was to be a shinobi. He had just passed the Central archive and could see his apartment; however, as stated before, fate is a cruel mistress.

"Hey, do you see him?"

"Yeah, that brat, to think he has the nerve to stroll down the streets that were once filled with the blood of his victims. That damned fox."

"Well, there are no ANBU around, no one that'll protect the beast. Whataya say we teach the thing a lesson?"

"Yeah, that will show it."

"YEAH"

The ever growing mob watched as the boy turned to a darkened street; the lights hadn't worked in years, a bad time to have people after you. Naruto walked slowly to his home, when he felt the hair on his neck stand up, someone was watching him; he turned to see a frightening site for anyone, let alone a young child, a mob, at least thirty people; men and women. A man stepped forward, a drunken smirk painted on his face. The smirk widened as he watched the young Majin step back, fear evident on his face. He pulled out a knife, twisted and gleaming in the moonlight, and spoke.

"Where are you going, fox-brat?"

Naruto's fear tripled when he saw the knife, this man wasn't like the others, they just beat him a little. They never used weapons. However one look at this man, and Naruto knew that this man was ready to cross the line. He was ready to inflict untold amounts of pain. Naruto looked to the people behind the man, they too, were surprised at his brutality. The majority of the mob now looked uncertain. The man looked back, seeing their hesitation, he urged them on.

"What are you waiting for, this is our chance. We can end the beast's life, we can end our misery."

The crowd slowly started to nod their heads in agreement. Soon their nods became roars of approval. Naruto looked about, trying to find an escape. He saw an alleyway, maybe it was the one with the rotten fence that he could squeeze through, it was a long shot, but it was his best shot. Quickly, he turned and bolted towards the alley, not looking back. He knew that if he was wrong he could die. He turned to the alley, sprinting passed overturned trash bins, and moldy cardboard boxes. He strained his eyes, hoping he had an escape; the end of the alley came into focus and his hopes were dashed. What met the young boy wasn't a rotting wood fence, but a solid brick wall; he had walked right into a dead end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man known as Kenji Obinawa looked at the cornered beast, his smirk grew as the boy turned around, only to freeze as he saw the mob directly in front of him. Kenji drew his knife for the second time, and while he wasn't a shinobi, he did attend the academy when he was a child. The knife gleamed in the sparse light. Kenji walked forward; intent on being the first to strike the fox. He raised the knife high and swung it down, a spray of red burst forth, staining his still smirking face. The Brats face now sporting a gaping gash from his right eye to the bottom of his cheek, _(Think Kakashi's scar.)_ blood flowing in a river of gore. Kenji looked to the rest, and motioned them forward.

"Come on, there's plenty of skin left."

The mob crowded around, intent on inflicting as much pain as possible. Kenji smirked as he passed the knife around. Soon the fledgling Majin's skin was marked with multiple slashes and gaping holes. The knife slowly made its way back to Kenji, he looked at the boy's face, now bloody and mangled with gashes, and deep slices into his skin. He grinned evilly; he grabbed the knife in a reverse grip. He stepped up to the boy, and froze; the boy's eyes were full of tears, he was quietly asking for it to be over. Kenji hesitated, before steeling his resolve; this was the beast that slaughtered his son Daichi, his wife Miko, and his unborn child. He lifted the boys head, making his neck visible. He steadied the boy's head and swung intent on slashing the fox-brat's neck.

.

.

.

SPLURCGH!

A sickening sound permeated the air. The mob looked on in horror as Kenji's body fell, headless. Naruto's hand was outstretched, his palm smoking slightly. His eyes, once a sapphire blue, were now a crimson red. The whiskers on his cheeks were now more pronounced, the tails of hair were longer. The boy's skin was blemish free, his wounds nowhere to be seen. The crowd backed away slowly, the fear evident on their faces. Naruto's face showed no emotion, then a scowl, multiplying the mobs fear, made its way to the surface, Naruto's still outstretched hand pointed two fingers toward the crowd. He then grinned at them, not one of the boy's patented grin, but a menacing smirk, promising pain for the mob of abusers. The crowd slowly backed away from the child turned murderer. Suddenly the boy spoke.

"Me, Majin Buu, Kill you."

The young Majin's outstretched fingers lit up with a pink fire, then without warning; the fire leaped from the boy's fingers to the crowd, enveloping them. For a moment, nothing happened, then suddenly a man burst into a puff of smoke, a peanut butter ball replaced him. One after another the mob was replaced with gobs and gobs of the sweet orbs. Finally the screaming ceased. Only the boy and a alley full of sweets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto woke to a strange sight; the alley of abusive villagers was now empty save for piles of peanut butter balls. He looked to the side and saw the man that had attacked him, but the man was headless. He looked away, disgust evident on his face. He looked back at the mounds of sweets. Slowly moving forward, he picked up a salty-sweet orb. He then popped the sweet into his mouth. He slowly chewed before beaming and shoving more of the confections into his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This is what the Third Hokage stumbled upon; he had been told that a mob had cornered the son of his predecessor. Naturally he had been worried. The boy was like a grandson to him. He had watched over the boy his whole life, while not as well as he would've liked, he had tried his best, the Civilian Council had blocked his every effort.

He Walked up to the boy, and immediately notice the changes, he gasped when he locked eyes with the reborn Majin. The boy smiled at him and Hiruzen was relieved to see the boy acting normally. The aged Hokage then picked up the boy walking away from the alley, a crunch under his heel brought his attention to the orbs littering the ground. He bent down, letting Naruto down and picked one up. He looked to Naruto, and asked him what he knew about the salty-sweet candies.

"Naruto, do you know how these candies got here?"

"No, Jiji, all I remember is bad people cutting and beating me, then this guy grabbed me and then I woke up and there was candy, I think the bad people felt sorry and left the candy as a I'm sorry present, isn't that cool."

The Hokage was shocked, not only did his villagers beat and cut a young boy, but there was no evidence of a wound, not even a scar.

The Hokage then looked sternly at the boy. "Naruto, are you telling the truth. Firstly, you have no cuts on you, secondly, there is only one body, where are the others, Naruto, WHERE!?"

The young child looked ready to cry, he hadn't lied , the bad people had hurt him, and his Jiji didn't believe him. He started to sniffle, when his now blue eyes flashed red, his hurt look, replaced by an angry one.

Then the reborn Majin said something that would haunt the decrepit leader for years.

"_**Me Majin Buu. Kill you!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

AAANNNDDD END

Alright guys, another one bites the dust

This chapter was written so fast thanks to my Muse, who is holding me at gunpoint as I type this.

(GULP) she saw me type that. Oh well anyway.

SpiritualSaber86: Did you enjoy the chapter?

Vegeta: Yes, this chapter had an acceptable amount of action.

SpiritualSaber86: What about Naruto's transformation?

Vegeta: Hmph, you call that a transformation, I am a Saiyan, our race can become giant apes, a little hair growth and eye changes isn't a transformation, it's called puberty.

SpiritualSaber86: Uhhm, okaaay.

Remember until Bob Barker bites it, have your pet spayed or neutered

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODEH


End file.
